isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Wargische grammatica
De grammatica van het Wargisch is rijk aan naamvallen en geldt op dat vlak dan ook als conservatief. Daarnaast heeft het Wargisch echter belangrijke vereenvoudigingen doorgevoerd bij de werkwoorden. Naamwoorden Behalve naamwoorden worden onder deze kop ook de lidwoorden besproken, omdat zij onderdeel zijn van de naamwoordelijke groep. Lidwoorden Het Wargisch kent geen onbepaald lidwoord. Het bepaald lidwoord wordt gebruikt als het genoemde naamwoord bij de spreker al bekend is, of als algemeen bekend mag worden verondersteld. In een Nederlandse zin als een koe geeft melk staat een onbepaald lidwoord. In het Wargisch zou "koe" van een bepaald lidwoord vergezeld gaan: dat so uss melek. Mannelijk levend enkelvoud :so - nominatief :os - genitief :sö - datief :som - accusatief :su - ablatief :si - instrumentalis :o'' - vocatief Mannelijk niet levend enkelvoud :''se - nominatief :es - genitief :sea - datief :sem - accusatief :sy - ablatief :si - instrumentalis :o'' - vocatief Vrouwelijk enkelvoud :''sa - nominatief :as - genitief :sá - datief :sam - accusatief :su - ablatief :si - instrumentalis :o'' - vocatief Onzijdig enkelvoud :''ed - nominatief :es - genitief :ea - datief :ed - accusatief :su - ablatief :si - instrumentalis :o'' - vocatief Meervoud :''dá - nominatief :dás - genitief :dea - datief :dem - accusatief :du - ablatief :di - instrumentalis :o'' - vocatief Zelfstandige naamwoorden Er zijn drie woordgeslachten: mannelijk, vrouwelijk en onzijdig. Bij mannelijke woorden zijn er verschillen in de verbuiging van woorden die naar levende wezens verwijzen en woorden die als "niet-levend" gelden. Daarbij moet worden opgemerkt dat het verschil tussen "levend" en "niet-levend" niet altijd met de realiteit overeenstemt. Mannelijk levend :''kwon - hond :kwonos - van de hond :kwonö - aan de hond :kwonom - hond acc. :kwono - door de hond :kwoni - met de hond :kwone! - hond :kwonos - honden :kwonou '' - van de honden :''kwonous - aan de honden :kwonos - honden :kwonös - door de honden :kwonös - met de honden :kwonos! - honden! Een iets ander type, bekend als het vc-type (vc: klinker-medeklinker, omdat de stammen zo eindigen), gaat als volgt: :mwadar - broer :mwadros - van de broer :mwadrai - aan de broer :mwadrom - broer acc. :mwadrou - door de broer :mwadri - dankzij de broer :mwadre! - broer! :mwadros - broers :mwadrou - van de broers :mwadrous - aan de broers :mwadros - broers :mwadris - door de broers :mwadris - dankzij de broer :mwadros! - broers! De tussenklinker valt hier dus regelmatig weg. Mannelijk niet-levend :giast - wapen :giastes - van het wapen :giastea - aan het wapen :giastem - wapen acc. :giaste '' - door het wapen :''giasti '' - met het wapen :''giast! '' - wapen! :''giastes - wapens :giasty '' - van de wapens :''giastys - aan de wapens :giastes - wapens :giasteas - door de wapens :giasteas - met de wapens :giastes! - wapens Ook hier wordt het vc-type apart vermeld. :mwarag - stad :mwarges - van de stad :mwargea - aan de stad :mwargem - stad acc. :mwarge - door de stad :mwaragi - met de stad :mwarag! - stad! :mwarges - steden :mwargy - van de steden :mwargys - aan de steden :mwarges - steden :mwargeas - door de steden :mwargeas - met de steden :mwarges! - steden! Mannelijk op-u Een aparte plaats nemen de stammen op -u in. Het frequentste voorbeeld is sunu (zoon). :sunu - zoon :suny - van de zoon :sunui - aan de zoon :sunum - zoon acc. :sunou - door de zoon :suni - dankzij de zoon :sune! - zoon! :sunus - zonen :sunou - van de zonen :sunous - aan de zonen :sunus - zonen :sunuis '' - door de zonen :''sunuis '' - dankzij de zonen :''sunus! - zonen! Vrouwelijk :gwena - vrouw :gwenas - van de vrouw :gwená - aan de vrouw :gwenam - vrouw acc. :gwenau - door de vrouw :gweni - dankzij de vrouw :gwena! - vrouw! :gwenas - vrouwen :gwenau - van de vrouwen :gwenos - aan de vrouwen :gwenas ''- vrouwen :''gwenais - door de vrouwen :gwenais - dankzij de vr. :gwenas! - vrouwen! Ook bij de vrouwelijke woorden komen stammen van het vc-type voor. :matar '' - moeder :''matras '' - van de moeder :''matri - aan de moeder :matram - moeder acc. :matrau '' - door moeder :''matri '' - dankzij moeder :''mám! - mama! :matras - moeders :matrau '' - van de moeders :''matros - aan de moeders :matras '' - moeders :''matrais - door de moeders :matrais - dankzij de mdrs. :matras! - moeders! Let op de onregelmatige vocatief mám. Vrouwelijk op -ai Een eigen verbuiging hebben de woorden op het vrouwelijke suffix ''-ai''. :bálai - kracht :bálös '' - van de kracht :''baláia '' - aan de kracht :''bálöm '' - kracht acc. :''báliau '' - door de kracht :''bálay - met de kracht :bálai! '' - kracht! :''bálös '' - krachten :''báliau '' - van de krachten :''báliaus - aan de krachten :bálös - krachten :bálays '' - door de krachten :''bálays - met de krachten :bálös! - krachten Onzijdig :nist - nest :nistes '' - van het nest :''nistea - aan het nest :nist '' - nest :''niste '' - door het nest :''nisti - met het nest :nist! - nest :nistes '' - nesten :''nistu '' - van de nesten :''nistus '' - aan de nesten :''nistes - nesten :nisteas - door de nesten :nisteas - met de nesten :nistes! - nesten! Ook hier wordt het vc-type weer afzonderlijk genoemd. :telep - huis :telpes '' - van het huis :''telpi - aan het huis :telep '' - huis :''telpe - door het huis :telpi '' - met het huis :''telep! '' - huis :''telpes '' - huizen :''telpu - van de huizen :telpus '' - aan de huizen :''telpes - huizen :telpis - door de huizen :telpis - met de huizen :telpes! - huizen! Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden Er is, net als in het Issels en het Nederlands, een ondersscheid tussen een sterke en een zwakke verbuiging van de bijvoeglijke naamwoorden. De laatste komt voor als er al een lidwoord is gebruikt: dit lidwoord heeft dan de functie getal, naamval en geslacht aan te duiden, een functie die het bijvoeglijk naamwoord dan niet meer heeft. De zwakke declinatie is dus eenvoudiger dan de sterke, die voorkomt als er géén lidwoord (of aanwijzend voornaamwoord) aanwezig is dat getal, naamval en geslacht aanduidt. Als voorbeeld is steeds kyl, "mooi", genomen. Zwakke declinatie Alle geslachten enkelvoud :kyl - niet-genitief :kylö - genitief alle geslachten meervoud :kyl - alle naamvallen sterke declinatie mannelijk levend enkelvoud :kylo - nominatief :kylos - genitief :kylö - datief :kylom - accusatief :kylu - ablatief :kyli - instrumentalis :kylo - vocatief mannelijk niet levend enkelvoud :kyle - nominatief :kyles - genitief :kylea - datief :kylem - accusatief :kylu - ablatief :kyli - instrumentalis :kylo - vocatief vrouwelijk enkelvoud :kyla - nominatief :kylas - genitief :kylea - datief :kylam - accusatief :kylu - ablatief :kyli - instrumentalis :kylo - vocatief onzijdig enkelvoud :kyle - nominatief :kyles '' - genitief :''kylea - datief :kyle - accusatief :kylu - ablatief :kyli - instrumentalis :kylo - vocatief alle geslachten meervoud :kylá - nominatief :kylás - genitief :kylea - datief :kylem '' - accusatief :''kylu - ablatief :kyli - instrumentalis :kylo - vocatief Werkwoorden Er zijn verschillende typen, die onderling echter weinig verschillen. Wel zijn er een aantal onregelmatige werkwoorden. Regelmatige vervoeging De vervoeging is in de tegenwoordige en verleden tijd hetzelfde. In de verleden tijd wordt een extra morfeem aan de stam toegevoegd. Werkwoorden op -ic :ngorbic - schrijven Stam: ngorb-'' :''ngorbim - ik schrijf :ngorbis - jij schrijft :ngorbit - hij schrijft :ngorbimá - wij schrijven :ngorbitá - jullie schrijven :ngorbán - zij schrijven :ngorbigen - geschreven :ngorbigand - schrijvend :ngorbignic - (verleden tijd) :ngorbignim - ik schreef :ngorbignis - jij schreef :ngorbignit - hij schreef :ngorbignimá - wij schreven :ngorbignitá - jullie schreven :ngorbignán - zij schreven Gebiedende wijs: ngorbig! Werkwoorden op -gc :niygc - denken Stam: niyg-'' :''niyg - ik denk :niygs - jij denkt :niyht - hij denkt :niygmá - wij denken :niyhtá '' - jullie denken :''niygán - zij denken :niygen - gedacht :niygand - denkend :niygnic - (verleden tijd) :niygnim - ik dacht :niygnis - jij dacht :niygnit - hij dacht :niygnimá - wij dachten :niygnitá - jullie dachten :niygnán - zij dachten Gebiedende wijs: niyg! Werkwoorden op -c :leac - dopen Stam: lea-'' :''leam - ik doop :leas - jij doopt :leat - hij doopt :leamá - wij dopen :leatá - jullie dopen :lean - zij dopen :leagen - gedoopt :leagand - dopend :leagnic - (verleden tijd) :leagnim - ik doopte :leagnis - jij doopte :leagnit - hij doopte :leagnimá - wij doopten :leagnitá - jullie doopten :leagnán - zij doopten Gebiedende wijs: leag! onregelmatig Een kleine groep werkwoorden is onregelmatig. De twee frequentste zijn wac (zijn) en oc (hebben). Het werkwoord "zijn" :wac - zijn Stam: onregelmatig :ám - ik ben :ás - jij bent :át - hij is :camá - wij zijn :catá - jullie zijn :cán - zij zijn :caw - geweest :wacand - zijnde :cawnic - (verleden tijd) :cawnim - ik was :cawnis - jij was :cawnit - hij was :cawnimá - wij waren :cawnitá - jullie waren :cawnán - zij waren Gebiedende wij: cág! Het werkwoord "hebben" :oc - hebben Stam: onregelmatig :amm - ik heb :os - jij hebt :ot - hij heeft :aumá - wij hebben :autá - jullie hebben :on - zij hebben :augen - gehad :augand - hebbende :ognic - (verleden tijd) :ognim - ik had :ognis - jij had :ognit - hij had :ognimá - wij hadden :ognitá - jullie hadden :ognán - zij hadden Gebiedende wijs: og! Zinsbouw De woordvolgorde is in het Wargisch in principe vrij: de naamvallen geven immers voldoende informatie over de functie van de verschillende zinsdelen. Toch zijn er enkele regels: * De naamwoordelijke groep wordt niet doorbroken. Deze groep bestaat uit lidwoord, bijvoeglijk naamwoord en zelfstandig naamwoord (ook in die volgorde). Als er meerdere bijvoeglijke naamwoorden zijn, worden zij door het suffix ''-ekk'' en niet door het woord voor "en", a'', verbonden. Een enkele keer staat het bijvoeglijk naamwoord toch achteraan, om het te benadrukken. * Het werkwoord komt ofwel direct na, ofwel direct vóór het onderwerp. De volgorde VSO (werkwoord - onderwerp - lijdend voorwerp) is de courantste. * Nieuwe informatie komt meestal aan het einde van de zin. Ook informatie die om een andere reden extra benadrukt wordt, komt achteraan. De Wargische spreektaal lijkt, meer dan bijvoorbeeld de Isselse, een voorkeur te hebben voor vrij korte, heldere zinnen. Bijzinnen worden vaak vermeden en vervangen door een deelwoord. Bijvoorbeeld: ''Wedignit Deau gwed souwácande, "God zag, dat het goed was." Categorie:Issel Categorie:Taal Categorie:Nordoage